


Technicalities

by Meicdon13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t need a dick to feel aroused. Or to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> [montrioshka](http://montrioshka.tumblr.com/) linked me to [this fanart set](http://mtblackbear.tumblr.com/post/74281135490) and I just. Flailed a lot. Set during IDK because this is just porn. Unbetaed so point, and I shall correct.
> 
> Possible spoilers about the Colossal and Armored Titan. Having sex in Titan form.

The tip of Bertholdt’s tongue is pressed between Reiner’s legs, rubbing back and forth where his dick would be if he were in his human form. Bertholdt’s got one hand wrapped around his torso, holding him, and the fingers of the other are keeping his legs apart. The feeling of Bertholdt’s tongue is almost too much; it’s got Reiner shuddering almost nonstop in his grasp, hands clamped tight on the fingers around him.

Even without anything down there, pleasure zings up and down Reiner’s spine. His mouth is open and he’s panting, and his toes are curling from the intensity of the heat that’s spreading up from his crotch. He can feel Bertholdt’s every exhale, his breath humid where it hits patches of unarmored skin.

Like this, Reiner is completely helpless, and that only turns him on even more. He lifts up his hips as best as he can, moves against Bertholdt’s tongue. Reiner roars embarrassingly loud when Bertholdt very carefully nips at the armor covering his groin. It’s the first time Bertholdt has used anything except his tongue and fingers, and it takes Reiner completely by surprise.

Bertholdt stops, jerking back, and Reiner can tell that he’s worried that he’d hurt him, so he raises his hips against, turns his head to one side to bite the flesh of Bertholdt’s hand. Bertholdt lowers his head again, gently scrapes the edge of his teeth against the space between Reiner’s legs. It doesn’t hurt— _can’t_ , not with the armor—and the sensation threatens to completely blank out Reiner’s mind.

Bertholdt’s tongue traces the join where thigh meets hip. He lets go of Reiner’s legs, fingers tracing his armor upwards until he inserts the tip of one finger into Reiner’s mouth. It’s so big that it forces Reiner’s mouth wide open, wide enough that drool starts leaking out the corners. Without lips, Reiner can’t suck on Bertholdt’s finger, so he just rubs the flat of his tongue against it, mimicking what Bertholdt’s doing between his legs.

When Reiner comes, he throws his head back, mouth open but completely silent, his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers numb from how hard he’s holding onto Bertholdt. Distantly, he feels Bertholdt gently lowering him onto the ground. Even after they’ve both turned back into humans, Reiner feels completely boneless.

Bertholdt lays down beside him on the grass, their shoulders pressed together. Reiner throws his arm out, flails a bit before he lets his hand land heavily on the bulge in Bertholdt’s pants. “Just gimme a minute,” Reiner says muzzily. He gives Bertholdt’s erection a squeeze, smiles when Bertholdt’s laughter trails off into a moan.

It actually takes Reiner two minutes before he can get his limbs to move properly. Bertholdt doesn’t mind.


End file.
